prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC14
is the 14th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls join Mao's class with a clam digging trip and meet a classmate she deems to be annoying. However, the girls play along with his hero games- but in the process he is targeted by the Phantom Empire. '' Summary Masuko Miyo reports the new cases of international Pretty Cures being captured by Phantom again, in Australia and Europe. The three Cures, Ribbon and Blue were watching the program from the television while talking about the last encounter of Phantom, the fight between him, Cure Lovely and Cure Fortune in the Pikari Shrine outside the city. Megumi would have wanted to make them feel better, but she remembered what happened between her and Blue and gets embarrassed. So she says nothing instead. Seiji called the girls, via the Cure Line, to help with his sister Mao's class collecting clams tomorrow. The girls become very excited and begin to discuss the great food and how fun this experience will be. The next day, the three girls arrive early to help get the children organized before the bus would have arrived. Megumi uses the Precards to change outfits in order to make the trip a little more fun, while Yuko is able to get a lot of the students ready and Hime runs from a few of them. It's then Mao comes by to reveal that a boy named Takuma hasn't arrived. The girls wonder where he is, but then Takuma arrives, wearing a put together hero costume with the name of ''Kamen Takuma. The girls played along with him, especially Megumi, getting Takuma really into his character. Hime is a little annoyed by it, but Seiji is able to get everyone back on track and they take off for the beach afterwards. Although the bus ride ends up a bit rough for Takuma, the girls try to make him feel better. Upon arrival the girls have changed clothing and are ready to begin collecting clams. Takuma does a lot to try to help and the girls praise him, although Mao calls him a fool. Yuko is able to find a bunch of clams in one swipe and Megumi runs off to find more, while Hime finds a bunch also, until they spray her and catch her off guard. Takuma continues to search for the clams while the girls join him, and once again Mao calls him an idiot for acting the way he does, but Seiji believes that he really is a good kid, because he wants to do, and will do, whatever he can to help others. She claims he always fails though so it doesn't matter, but Seiji is unable to agree. In the end, the girls and Takuma have managed to find a whole bucket of clams and this inspires him to keep working hard after they compliment him. Meanwhile, Oresky and the other trio are nearby. While they are fine, he makes complaints and annoys them before he decides to create the trouble at the beach. Seiji decides that it's been long enough and reveals to everyone that in ten minutes they will conclude the clam search. They are about to continue when Mao runs over to ask Takuma to help her and Eri find some clams. He agrees and quickly runs off, while Megumi wishes to come and help, but Yuko tells her not to and tells her to concentrate on other things before running off with Hime and Ribbon. Megumi starts to think about Blue hugging her again, but this makes her worry. With Eri, Takuma was able to help her and Mao so that she could find some more clams. Takuma attempts to protect the girls when Oresky suddenly appears but Oresky turns things around and makes a Saiark from him, Mao and Eri. After the girls see this they transform and begin to battle the Choiark. Honey is able to stop some of them by using her baton to perform crystal song, while Princess uses her explosion bomber. Megumi then uses a form change to become Cherry Flamenco and use Passion Dynamite, which sends all of the Choiarks away. While still in this form, she then uses a sub attack known as Rosa Tormento, to blind the Saiark in a huge tornado of rose petals. After, Honey then uses Super Sonic Sparkle and Princess uses her Princess cutter. Lovely then uses Fire Festival to force open the Saiark's clam shell head, which Honey finishes off with a Sparkling Baton Attack. After the children awaken from the trap, the Cures asks Oresky if he would like to join them. At first he accepts, but quickly refuses and claims they shouldn't try to be nice to him and takes off after. The Pretty Cure go on to praise Takuma for being a hero and fly away. Mao and Eri also thanked him for trying to protect them, and he explains that he's wanted to save and help everyone, which is why he acts the way he does. While Mao thinks he is still childish, she claims that she sees him in a new light now and seems to be accepting him. As the girls and Seiji watch, Ribbon gains them two new PreCards for their efforts. After that, everyone sits down to enjoy the cooked clams. Major Events *The Cures celebrate the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure series. *Phantom defeats and captures eight International Pretty Cures. *Cure Lovely performs two new attacks in her Cherry Flamenco form, Rosa Tormenta and Fire Festival. *Cure Honey also performs two new attacks, Crystal Song and Super Sonic Sparkle. *One of the PreCards includes Cure Honey's Coconuts Samba form change card. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Fortune (Opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Oresky *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Phantom *Choiarks *Saiarks Secondary Characters * Sagara Mao *Sagara Seiji *Masuko Miyo *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Cure Continental *Cure Southern Cross *Cure Katyusha *Cure Gonna and Cure Pantalone Trivia *Takuma's "Kamen Takuma" costume consists of multiple homages to the ''Kamen Rider'' franchise. **In one scene, when Kamen Takuma finds his clams, he said "Lock On!", a reference to the concurrent Kamen Rider series, [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Gaim Kamen Rider Gaim]. *The Happiness Charge Cures say the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message this week due to this episode being the 500th episode. *In one scene, Cure Honey is seen with a LovePreBrace when she shouldn't have it. *In Sydney's Pretty Cure mirror, you can see the crystal instead of the black reflection but when Miyo shows it, the color is corrected. *Rome's Pretty Cures are only Cures who are twins. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Bus Guide PreCard Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!